vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
118995-a-little-disappointed
Content ---- ---- ---- Easy fix for this. Create a channel. Advertise said channel. People join said channel. Zone lock avoided. Entity on the Dominion side has done this with EntityLFM. A channel used to help the population gather for WBs, daily group events, etc. No matter where you are, housing, Illium, CB, NW, Whitevale, this chat is up for you to view. Also, make BG's level 7-49? You're kidding right? You do realize those on the lower levels will be at a HUGE disadvantage. Lack of abilities and such. I already read enough about exiles getting roflstomped, I'm pretty sure this would take that to another level. | |} ---- I like this idea. Become a hoverboard collector. I'm always working on getting another hoverboard with all the attachments. Keeps me logging in, even when PvP is dead. | |} ---- is this an excuse to be an overglorified "frustration machine" because adept players and people who WANT to spend a lot of time in this game get pretty frustrated for all the forementioned issues the OP said. | |} ---- this would actually help because it would be ACTUALLY BE POSSIBLE TO PVP. otherwise a que will never pop outside warhound events. this will be a great idea if they can implement it where lower levels get boost stats to balance everyone. or....just set everyone at a level standard. | |} ---- I haven't gone thru the talent tree of all the crafters, but I know for sure weaponsmith, armorer, tailor and outfitter have this as part of their talents. | |} ---- "Boost stats" Go ahead and elaborate on that and how it will be fair because as far as I know all lower classes lack a lot of abilities. Such as stuns. So while a 49 could stun a lower level, a level 7 can't stun therefore must be given a boost to make up for it? So lower leveled toon has more PvP power and higher level toon must stun in order to win a 1 v1 situation? lol Same goes for "set everyone at a level standard" you haven't unlocked many of your skills at the lower level. No CC break, no stun? Time to get roflstomped. Unless you insist that when you enter a PvP instance your LAS, AMPs, Skills, and Ability points all get set to a cetain level.... | |} ---- Hmm this should be in the game and working already, is it not? Also I did read your entire post and agree with many of your thoughts. Thanks for taking the time to write up your feedback and keeping it constructive. | |} ---- Easy solution is easy: unlock LAS slots and all skills as far as PvP is concerned. Give everyone who participates in PvP a new LAS specific for PvP. When they join a match, their current LAS is changed to this unrestricted build, which they can access and modify as normal. There you have your balance problem solved.The other thing they'd have to do along with this, though, is to normalize battlegrounds by making pre-level 50 gear give no or lesser stats. Or at the very least do what TERA did: offer a "normalized" battleground option for the queue. People who want to roflstomp other players with their "leet" gear instead of skill can go to the traditional battlegrounds, while people without the gear or who want to win only by skill will go to the normalized ones. But then the PvP leet crowd will complain, because they had to work "hard, man, hard!" to get their gear, while these "noobs" will just go to the normalized one and get a decent shot at having fun and earning rewards. So unfair to the HARDCORE! PvP crowd, amirite? Luckily (or, dare I say, sadly), I doubt Carbine will ever do this. Their PvP design philosophy is very "traditional", so to speak, in that it's all about power creep. Die a lot to the people with good gear until you can afford your own. Or get carried by the people with good gear in your own side. Normalization is not HARDCORE enough for the developers, and the proof they think this is in how they designed Wildstar's PvP. Edited November 25, 2014 by Ildur | |} ----